Solid Love
by DJ Bunny
Summary: G1: A Cassette crashes on planet Earth. The Decepticons find her before the Autobots. Will Rumble take a liking to this new femme? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This plot has attacked me for a month... It's finally out in words. Enjoy!  
Solid Love

Chapter 1

A metal escape pod flew across the night sky, soaring down to the Earth. It went past the palm trees on the beach, crashing loudly in to the trees, causing a crater.

oOo

Soundwave, Starscream, and the Cassettes strode into the throne room. Megatron has recently called the group to him, needing them to investigate the crash sight.

Rumble yawned, stretching. "It's the middle of the night; why the slag do you want us out here?"  
Megatron put down a data pad, staring at them. "There has been an escape pod that crashed near this area. I need you to go check it out," he growled.  
"As you command, lord Megatron," Soundwave bowed, as Starscream sneered. The Cassettes shrugged.

They walked to a specific room. It had a small area, and two doors. They stepped inside, the door behind them sealed tightly shut. The next door opened, sudden cold ocean water gushing in.  
They swam outside in to the ocean, the door sealing shut as did the first.  
The patrol reached the shore, walking on to the sand. They walked in to the trees, soon finding the huge crater.  
"Rumble, operation: Go down and open the escape pod," Soundwave commanded.  
"Okay, boss," he cracked his knuckles. He jumped down in to the crater, soon stepping back when he heard banging on the door. He saw through the window a Cybertronian face, clearly frightened. It kept trying to open the door, which was seemingly stuck.  
Rumble put his digits on the side, pulling. He tried pulling harder when he saw it drop unconscious. He finally pulled it open, dashing in.  
What he saw shocked him.

It was a femme.

Not just any femme.

A cassette femme.

She was pure white, with black fists and pedes. She had purple optics, slightly tinged with red.  
Rumble picked her up, one arm around her back, the other around her legs. He charged out of the escape pod, climbing difficultly over the dirt wall.  
"Boss, it was a femme! And look," he pointed to her shoulder. "She's a Decepticon!"  
There was, indeed, a Decepticon symbol.  
She started to stir, slowly opening her optics. She looked at Rumble, who still had her in his arms. He quickly let her down on her own feet. The femme Cassette looked up at Starscream.  
"What, femme?" he grumbled. She shrugged.  
"Femme, what is your name?" Soundwave asked, kneeling down on one knee. Finally she spoke.  
"My name is Snowfrost," she said.  
Soundwave nodded, and then stood. "Decepticons, return to base. Bring Snowfrost," he ordered. Starscream growled at being commanded by Soundwave, but walked in to the sand, and to the water's edge. They dived down in to the ocean. The last was Rumble and Snowfrost.  
She wouldn't step in.  
"Come on, it's just water," Rumble looked at her.  
She refused.  
Rumble took her black servo, and smiled at her. She stepped in with him, slowly (Rumble going at a speed she was comfortable with) going in to the water. They started to swim downward, going in to the dark ocean.  
There was hardly any light, only a few light rays. A few fish swam around in the depths.  
They split from the group, swimming down to a coral reef. The coral and kelp grew on the barnacle covered rocks. Lots of exotic fish swam around it, maybe some angel fish, or maybe an eel or two, or there could be some puffer fish.  
Snowfrost gasped quietly at the beauty of the coral reef. Rumble spotted some flaming red coral. He knew exactly what it was.  
" Don't touch that!" He yelled panicky.  
Too late.  
Snowfrost had accidentally touched it. She had stepped on fire coral.  
She shrieked, despite being made of metal, it scorched her armor. Her sensors (A/N: Umm, also called nerves...) screamed bloody murder. She clutched at her leg. It scorched from her knee and down.  
Rumble panicked. What could he possibly do?  
He snatched her by the arm, helping her swim to the underwater Decepticon base. The sealed door parted, letting them in, also the water. As soon as they swam in, the door shut.  
Snowfrost was still clutching her leg, pain clouding her purple red optics. The water drained, now the next door opened. He picked her up the same way he did at the escape pod. He immediately ran for the Med Bay, running past Soundwave.  
Frenzy ran along with him, curious of what he had. "Whatcha got there, bro?"  
"You was there, wasn't you?" Rumble grunted, still running down the long corridors.  
"Not really," Frenzy admitted.  
Rumble blinked. "Oh... Well it's the femme from the escape pod."  
"FEMME?" Frenzy howled in shock.  
Rumble ignored him, dashing in to the Med Bay. Snowfrost was still clutching her leg, but the stinging had slightly faded.  
"What do you want?" Hook glared down at Rumble.  
"She touched fire coral," he explained.  
Hook stared at Snowfrost. "I don't have anything for that... It goes away on its own."  
Rumble winced, imagining how the pain could be like that. He looked down at her in his arms.  
"Can you walk?" he asked. She nodded, sliding from his arms. Snowfrost slightly winced, but limped on after him to the throne room.  
Rumble walked in, helping Snowfrost.  
Starscream, Soundwave, and Megatron were in the throne room.  
"Rumble has returned, my Lord," Soundwave said  
Megatron smirked. "Good."  
Rumble suddenly had a protective reflex for Snowfrost, and pushes her behind him gently.  
"Is this the Cybertronian in the escape pod crash?" Megatron looked at her.  
"Yes, oh mighty Megatron," Starscream sneered at the last words.  
"Step forward, femme," Megatron growled. Said femme flinched, stepping from behind Rumble. Snowfrost made her way over, head bowed. She stopped a few feet away, not daring to go any further.  
Megatron grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. She shuttered mentally. Frag he was huge, she thought.  
"She will make a good warrior with the proper training," he declared. "Who is willing to train her?"  
"I will, Lord Megatron," Rumble said, looking at the Cassette femme.

Authors Note: Tell me if I should keep going! Review please, or Rumble and Frenzy will come and pound the guts out of you with their piston arms!  
Suggestions are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Solid Love Chapter 2

Authors Note: WOOWW! I was NOT expecting so many reviews in within a week... Marshmallows have mercy... Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate the favorites, Alerts, and Reviews. Geez thanks a LOT!

Here's the chapter, please review and suggestions are welcome.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does... I only own Snowfrost and the story plot.

"Are you sure 'bout this bro?" Frenzy whispered to his twin, Rumble.  
"I'm very sure," Rumble didn't even bother looking at his twin, his optics were on Snowfrost. She was like an angel in his optics, but to others, she was just a normal Cassette femme.  
He walked up to her, smiling a way nobody ever seen him do before. "We'll start your training if Megatron lets me, and you get settled in."  
Snowfrost nodded slowly, clearly unsure about the entire Decepticon base, nonetheless the soldiers.  
"Alright, you can train her, but I expect her to be ready and strong for the upcoming raid on the Autobots soon," Megatron grunted.  
Rumble nodded in acknowledgement.  
Megatron now turned his gaze on Soundwave. "She will be staying with you and your other Cassettes."  
"As you wish, my Lord," Soundwave bowed once again.  
Ravage leaped off where he was sitting on Soundwave's shoulder with Laserbeak, bounding over to Snowfrost fast. She flinched hard when he balanced on hind legs, while putting his forepaws on her shoulder.  
"W-what are you doing?" she asked with wide reddish-purple optics.  
Ravage continued to sniff around her. He finally bounded back to Soundwave.  
Rumble decided to make a random move.

He put an arm around her shoulders.

Snowfrost blushed the slightest, looking away.  
"Femme's mech..." Frenzy snickered. Soundwave's move? Oh, he did something VERY unnatural. His visor winced, a different version of an optic twitch. Laserbeak cawed.  
Rumble let his arm slide back to his side, looking away.  
Snowfrost slightly smiled.  
Rumble motioned to the door with his head. "I think we should get you settled in." Snowfrost nodded, and they headed for the door. Rumble punched in the security code, soon the door sliding open with a hiss.  
They headed down the halls, until Soundwave made a turn to a certain door. He punched in the code, letting the Cassettes in first. After the bunch walked in, he followed after, shutting the door.  
Snowfrost scanned the room. It was fairly large with two perches (A/N: Where else could Laserbeak and Buzzsaw recharge? I let them out of Soundwave's chest, because I feel sorry for them.) And three small berths. Another bigger sized berth was lined up on the wall.  
"Snowfrost, I need to see if you can do something," Soundwave kneeled down so he was optic level with her.  
"What is it?" she asked softly.  
"Transform and try to go in my chest," Snowfrost's optics suddenly went wide in fright.  
"I-I can't..." she backed away.  
Soundwave sighed. "May I ask why?"  
"I'm Cluster-phobic..." Snowfrost looked away.  
Frenzy winced. "Think of being a Cassette and being cluster-phobic..." Laserbeak cawed in agreement.  
Snowfrost looked down.  
Rumble walked over to her. "At least you're not chromo phobic." the femme laughed. He rubbed the back of his helmet. "Maybe I should show you around the base," Rumble suggested.  
Snowfrost nodded.  
"Boss, I'm gonna show her 'round the base," he directed it to Soundwave. He only made a grunt noise, focused on something else.  
They walked out of the door, heading further into the Decepticon base.  
They headed into a room with a couch, two single chairs, a TV, a couple of tables with chairs, and an Energon dispenser.  
"This," Rumble gestured to the room, "Is the Rec. room."  
Snowfrost nodded slowly.  
"Shall we go inside?" Rumble asked.  
"Sure," was the reply.  
They walked in the Rec. room, walking to the Energon dispenser.  
There was a decent number of mechs in the room. The Seeker trine, the Stunticons, Shockwave, and Blitzwing.  
Frenzy suddenly ran in, scurrying to Rumble. "Bro! C'mon! We're gonna blackmail Starscream!" Rumble smirked. The favorite hobby of the Cassettes.  
"Snowfrost, come on!" he grabbed her servo, running after Frenzy.  
They ran in the Throne room, seeing Starscream sitting in Megatron's throne. He was talking as if he was leader.  
"Laserbeak, go record what he's saying!" Rumble shooed the bird into the room. He perched in a corner, recording it all...  
All the cassettes were nearly laughing. Starscream kept yapping the words, much to the pleasure of Laserbeak and his recording.  
"Greetings to you, my fellow Decepticons! I bring with me... tragic news. Our glorious leader Megatron has fallen to our enemies. Without him, we have been rendered leaderless. Someone must fill this void in command, someone with the knowledge and brilliance to lead us to victory. That, would be me. Though I did not wish this, I shall lead us in these grim times..." The traitorous Starscream chuckled, leaning back in Megatron's chair. "Oh yes, it is good to be the leader..."  
"Oh, this is priceless!" Frenzy exclaimed. Laserbeak flew down, landing on Frenzy's shoulder.  
"Think of the power we got over Starscream now!" Rumble smirked. All the Cassettes murmured in agreement, except for Snowfrost, who was helplessly confused.  
"Why is Starscream so important? Didn't you have power over him before?" she ventured.  
"Starscream is Second in Command," Rumble explained. "He had power over us before."  
"Oh.." Snowfrost shrugged.  
"More like Starscum..." Frenzy grumbled. Ravage purred in agreement.  
They ran to the REC room fast. When they ran in, Snowfrost bumped into a cream and purple colored leg.  
"Oof!" she squeaked when she fell onto her aft.  
"Who is zat?" a German accent asked from above.  
"Who? Snowfrost?" Rumble gestured to the femme.  
"Oh, her? I thought I felt some vone ram into me," the mech stared down at her.  
Frenzy skidded in. "Hi Blitzwing!"  
"Uh, hello?" he optic twitched mentally. "Not expecting zhat..."

Authors Note: I'll just end this here. Hands getting tired... Haha... Please review and you get an icy from Speedway


	3. Chapter 3

Solid Love Chapter 3

Authors Note: I'm trying to update fast. I'm on a roll pretty much. When Freedom Comes will be updated soon. I'm having a lot fun writing this story. Lol...  
Cousin took credit in last chapters Starscream speech.  
Speedmetal: Thanks for your kind reviews, and I will try to make the chapters longer. The last two were only three pages long. *Gives Speed an icy from Speedway*  
Autobot Bre: Thanks for your also kind reviews. I appreciate these reviews! *Gives Autobot Bre an icy from Speedway*

Enjoy and please Review. Suggestions are really needed! I do not own Transformers, nor the song Monster by Skillet. They belong to their respective owners. I only own Snowfrost, and the two Younglings, also Robinsong, and Eagleblade.

This is the song.

The following morning, the Cassettes (make that some) were still recharging. Soundwave had gotten up pretty early. Something important was today.

Snowfrost was settled in at last, recharging like a new-sparked Sparkling. She yawned awake, stretching her pure white and black fisted arms into the air.

"Come on guys, remember what we're doing today?" an excited voice of a Cassette on the other side of the room said.

That made Snowfrost's purple red optics open wide. "What are we doing?" she asked quietly.

"Megatron is announcing it at the REC room today," Frenzy grinned.

"Where is Soundwave?" she now asked.

"Soundwave?" Rumble grunted, pushing himself into a sitting position on his berth. "He always gets up before us... Like at 6:00 AM Earth Time."

Snowfrost's optics went.

"Yeah, it happens," he mumbled. Rumble yawned before saying, "We better get to the REC room..."

Laserbeak swooped down from his perch, landing on Frenzy's shoulder. Ravage leapt from a large shelf, quickly running out.

Snowfrost ran after the Cassettes, completely confused. "Wait! What's going on?"

"You'll find out when we get to the REC room," Rumble grinned, still running.

They skidded to a stop, causing Frenzy to trip over Ravage.  
He snarled at Frenzy, flinging him off, making him crash into Rumble.

Snowfrost laughed, clutching her tanks. She couldn't stop laughing, Energon tears started running down her cheek plates.

"Think this is funny?" Rumble growled. Snowfrost stepped back.

Too late.

Rumble grabbed her ankle, yanking her down. She yelped, crashing into the pile.

Ravage shook his head, trotting in to the REC room.

The rest of the Cassettes got up, laughing still.  
Snowfrost smirked, walking up to Rumble.

Her black fist flew to his face, punching him. Rumble was so shocked; he fell backwards onto his aft.

Snowfrost smiled, and walked back into the REC room.

Frenzy stood by his side. "Being punched by the Femme... How spark-breaking."

Rumble leapt to his pedes, the death glare and evil glint in his optics, completely directed to Frenzy...

"Oh Primus!" Frenzy took off running, his twin tearing after him. The wild goose chase went everywhere in the REC room, Frenzy panicking all over.

"You're dead to me!" Rumble bellowed after his twin. Frenzy finally disappeared in the crowd of Mechs.

"I'll get him next time," he vowed.

"Gather around, Decepticons!" Megatron ordered, as everyone stopped talking, turning their attention to their leader.

"Today, we lead an attack on the Autobot base," he continued as the Mechs cheered.

Snowfrost didn't look even the slightest show of excitement.

"We will raid the Energon supply, but we are splitting into teams," Megatron continued. "Team one will take as much Energon as they can from their supply. Team two will defend Team One, to make sure they transport the Energon safely. Team one will be Blitzwing, Onslaught, Vortex, Scrapper, Skywarp, Frenzy, Astrotrain, Lugnut, and Swindle. Team two, which is the rest of you protect Team one until the Energon is transported, understood?"

"Yes Lord Megatron!" all the Mechs shouted. Snowfrost was not one of them.

"Rumble," she whispered to the Cassette. "I hate fighting others! I can't do this..."

He muttered something, and then turned to the Femme. "Snowfrost, just try to fight."

Snowfrost sighed.

"Decepticons, begin the raid..." Megatron smirked. The Decepticons went to the exit of the base, going into the room that lead to the ocean. The door closed, the next opening.

All the Decepticons swam into the dark ocean, coming for the surface. Snowfrost kept close to the twins, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ravage, and Ratbat having to go back into Soundwave's chest.

When they reached the shoreline, they bent their knees and taking off into the air.  
Snowfrost didn't exactly fly.

"Heh, guess I can't go," she grinned, rubbing the back of her neckwires.

"Don't think you're getting away from the raid, Rumble go down and get her," Megatron ordered.

Snowfrost sighed, all hopes falling. Rumble flew down, and picked her up bridal style.

"Slag..." she muttered. Then she brightened suddenly.

"Brilliant idea!" Snowfrost exclaimed.

"What?" Rumble looked down at her.

"Ok, here, out your backplates to the sky, and tanks to the ground," she instructed. He did as she said.

"Now, I'll get on your back and we'll Jet Judo!" she grinned.

Rumble chuckled, helping her up. Snowfrost went into surfing stance while he flew.

"YEAH! Jet Judo!" she whooped. Soundwave looked at them, taken aback at the scene beheld in front of him.

"Cassettes..." he muttered.

"Decepticons, we're here," Megatron informed them, flying down to the Ark. He raised his fusion cannon, shooting the ark. It shook, causing damage to the hull.

"Decepticons, attack!" he roared.

As the Ark door opened, instead of soldiers, a little black and grey Youngling popped her head out.

"Decepticons!" she squealed. The little Youngling stupidly ran out, until she realized what she has done. The Youngling stopped, utterly confused.

"Wh-what?" she squeaked.  
The Decepticons look amused until one flew down, and lifted her up. Another black and white Youngling ran out, shrieking.

"Put her down!" she shrieked, throwing herself on the Decepticon.

The Decepticon happened to be Thundercracker.

Skywarp flew down, pulling the other Youngling off his Trine mate.

Bumblebee ran out, shocked. "Raveneye! Crowcall!" he panicked.

"Get him to put me down, Bee!" the black and grey Youngling called Raveneye yelled.

Crowcall was currently struggling from the grip Skywarp had on her.

"Megatron! Can we take hostages?" Skywarp grinned.

"Hmm..." Megatron thought for a moment. "Go ahead."

"Aw yeah," Skywarp smirked. He flung Crowcall over his shoulder. She kicked her legs, trying to escape. All the Autobots ran out, firing their weapons.

The secret side of me

The battle raged on, Mechs grappling and firing their weapons.

I never let you see

Snowfrost lunged herself at Cliffjumper, battling him with fists and pedes.

I keep it caged but I can't control it

Cliffjumper punched Snowfrost up the jaw, while she kicked him up the spike.

So stay away from me, the beast is ugly

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

Snowfrost punched him in the optic, shattering it.

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet in the halls

It comes awake and I can't control it

Rumble tackled over Rewind, Blaster's Cassette, pummeling him. He kicked him on the ground.

"Prime," Megatron sneered.

Hiding under the bed, in my body in my head

"Megatron," Optimus stared into the blood red optics of his rival.

They grappled, using all the strength in their metal muscles to fight the other off.

Why won't somebody come, save me from this, make it end?

Soundwave was tackled by Hound and Ironhide. They fought, shooting each other. Soundwave threw Hound off, punching Ironhide.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin!

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

Snowfrost struggled, as Cliffjumper kicked her over. She jumped up, landing a double kick on his chest. She fell on her side, but quickly got up.

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun!

I must confess that I feel like a monster

Megatron shot his fusion cannon, and hitting Optimus in the tanks.

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

Rumble threw Rewind across the battle field, charging at him.

My secret side I keep

Hid under lock and key

Crowcall screamed, struggling and kicking over Skywarp's shoulder.

I keep it caged but I can't control it

Optimus charged, firing his Ion Cannon, and then throwing a punch at Megatron.

Cause of I let it out, he'll tear me apart, break me down

Rumble kicked Rewind, the Autobot Cassette groaning in pain.

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin!

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

Raveneye struggled, letting out a piercing wail. Thundercracker flung her over his shoulder. She screamed, struggling harder.

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun!

I must confess I that I feel like a monster!

Megatron spit out the Energon leaking from his mouth plates, a hidden flame behind his blood red optics.

"You know you're going to lose this raid, Megatron," Optimus Prime reasoned.

I feel in deep within, it's just beneath the skin!

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

Snowfrost jumped back, leaking Energon from wounds all down her body.

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp!

There's no escape from it

Rumble smirked down at Rewind, satisfied at the barely clinging to life Cassette.

It wants my soul

It wants my heart!

No one can hear me scream

Megatron growled lowly, "You've won this time, Prime."

Maybe it's a dream, maybe it's inside of me

Stop this monster!

Crowcall ceased her struggles, reduced to a whimpering Youngling slung over Skywarp's shoulder.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Bumblebee roared. He charged at the purple and black seeker.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin!

I must confess that I feel like a MONSTER!

Snowfrost fled from Cliffjumper, and deeper into the battle. Her face had a huge slash across her left optic to her right cheek.

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun!

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin!

Raveneye snarled, and then crying out. "CROWCALL!" she wailed, hating to be separated from her sister.

"Raveneye!" Crowcall wailed back.

"It's okay, we'll be fine!" Raveneye told her.

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I'm gonna lose control!

It's something radical!

Megatron bent his knees, and shot up into the sky.

I must confess I feel like a monster!

"Decepticons, fall back! Retreat to base!" Megatron ordered.

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster!

All the Decepticons, and two Seekers with Younglings over their shoulders, they fled to the ocean shore.

I, I feel like a monster...

Rumble picked up Snowfrost, fleeing with his comrades.  
The Decepticons landed at the shore, swimming into the Ocean.

When everyone was in the Nemesis, they stored the cubes of Energon into storage, and some in the REC room.

Snowfrost ran up to the two Seekers with the limp Younglings. "What are you going to do to them?" she asked.

"Were going to get some answers out of these two," Thundercracker told her.

Snowfrost winced.

Raveneye howled in rage. "We won't tell you anything!" Crowcall stayed silent.

The Seekers strode into the Throne room with the two Younglings.

Megatron smugly looked at them. "Well, nice of you two to join us..."

"Tell me," he continued. "Who is your Sire and Creator?"

Crowcall looked pained, while Raveneye growled lowly, "It's none of your business."

"Oh, my dear, it certainly is," Megatron growled, grabbing her chin and looking into her blue optics, a deadly glint in his red ones.

"O-Our Sire is alive, but our Creator is d-dead," Crowcall whimpered.

"Oh?" Megatron let go of Raveneye's chin, and strode over to her little sister.

"Who is your Sire?" Megatron knelt in front of the younger Femling.

She gulped, before replying, "Jazz..."

"At least the name of your Creator?"

"Robinsong."

Megatron stood, and sat back in his throne, and mused, "Jazz and Robinsong..."

Raveneye sighed, until growling at the jibe from a Decepticon.

"Their all named after organic birds? How pathetic."

Snowfrost narrowed her optics, not liking the negative comments aimed at the Younglings. "How about you lot stop jibing at these poor Femlings?"

The Decepticon was about to snap back, but then stopped, not letting a Femme, especially a Cassette, get to his sensors.

"Raveneye, I want Eagleblade," Crowcall whispered.

"I want him too, Crowcall..."

Megatron overheard and asked, "Who is this ' Eageleblade '?"

"Its our older brother!" Raveneye snarled.

Starscream's jaw dropped. "How could an Autobot have three Sparklings during the war!"

Raveneye grinned evil-like. "Well, a Femme and a Mech get-"

"We know that!" Starscream snapped before she could continue.

Snowfrost sighed, walking out.

Authors Note: Meh, I'll stop here. Hands hurting anyway.  
Hope you enjoyed, I need suggestions, and please Review.

THIS IS 12 PAGES! HOLY SLAG! D:


	4. Chapter 4

Solid Love Chapter 4

Authors Note: *Dodges brick thrown by angry reader* GAH! Good lord... Anyway, I know I haven't updated since May. o3o Sorry for that. Anyway, anyhow, any who, anywhere, this is Chapter four, if any of you were not smart enough to notice. ;) That might have been offensive; it was a harmless joke...  
Okay I won't rant anymore. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, or any of their characters! It belongs to Hasbro. I only own my characters, Snowfrost, Raveneye, Crowcall, and Skidmark.

If you wish to use my characters, ASK first. You may add your character here. Just send me a PM or Review.

Enjoy and please review. Suggestions are so very welcome. Don't be shy to send them in!

HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!

Snowfrost walked down the hallway, stopping as Rumble ran towards her, panting.

"Snowfrost! 'Frost, guess what?" he panted, trying to smile.

She cocked her head, "What is it?"

"Today is..." Rumble stopped, before throwing his servos in the air, one low, and one high. He shook them in a grand gesture, before exclaiming, "The Fourth of July!"

"What the slag is that?" Snowfrost stared at him blankly.

Rumble sighed, dropping his arms. He started to explain, "The Fourth of July is a human event. They celebrate their freedom, and at night, they set off fireworks!"

Snowfrost smiled.

"I have an idea, I've did research on fireworks, cherry bombs, sparklers, fire crackers, and others," she smiled. "We could fill the whole base of the cherry bombs and fire crackers while everyone is recharging."

Rumble grinned devilishly, "This'll be great..."

They both ran to the REC room, grabbing a cube of Energon and sat down. Soundwave walked in, getting an Energon cube as well. As if on cue, Frenzy walked in as well, he too grabbing an Energon cube.

More time passed, Mechs leaving the REC room to get some recharge in their quarters.

Snowfrost was recharging as well on the couch, her head in the purplish blue Cassette's lap. Rumble stared down at her, his red visor softening its gaze. He gently nudged her awake.

"'Frost, wake up.. It's midnight and everyone is recharging, you ready?" he murmured to the Cassette Femme. Her optics slowly came online, staring up at him.

"Mhm.." she nodded. They walked out into the empty and quiet hallway.

Snowfrost took out a bunch of packs full of fire crackers and cherry bombs. They each took packs, opening them and littering the ground with the fire crackers and cherry bombs. Rumble and Snowfrost spread them along the hallways, making sure there was enough everywhere.

Next they threw some cherry bombs here and there. Rumble took out a match, lighting the tip on fire. He lit one fire cracker, which caused a reaction to start every one of them. The cherry bombs exploded loudly, as the fire crackers crackled as loud.

They put their servos over their audio receptors, laughing. Several Decepticons charged out of their quarters, guns glowing and charged with life

"AUTOBOT ATTACK!"

"What is this?"

"Zhat was so loud, I shink my audio receptors are blown to pieces!"

"What is going on?" now came the loud roar, which happened to come from a certain Tyrant and Warlord...

Just then, two small frames snuck out of a room, making their way to the exit. The Younglings, recently captured, were trying to make their grand escape to freedom and back to the Autobot base and their Sire.

Blitzwing made a quick grab for their scruff bars, hoisting them in the air, making them either squeal (Crowcall's case) or growl. (Raveneye's case)

"Vhere do jou shink jour going?" he growled.

"Nowhere," Crowcall squeaked. Raveneye simply hung there in his grip, narrowing her blue optics. Blitzwing stood there with the Younglings, while Crowcall started whimpering.

"Don't show weakness here, Crowcall," Raveneye murmured.

The smaller Youngling started hiccupping, fighting tears. Her sister looked anxious, while Blitzwing was watching her. Energon tears started running down her cheek plates, hiccupping again.

Blitzwing's optics widened, and Crowcall started crying, hiccupping as well.

"Silence!" Megatron growled.

Suddenly a Femme walked in, with colors of mint green and a smokey black with swirls of light grey. She was fairly tall, her helm having two small mint green horns on the side. Her helm also had a middle line coming down, covering her nose plating, and spreading to her cheeks and to the side of her helm. The Femme had a gentle face, despise the many scars on her barely showing face. She had gentle features, and nice curves. (A/N: Took me awhile to say that... xD)

"Skidmark?" Blitzwing gawked.

"Ja?" she smiled, a clear German accent hanging in her tone.

Skidmark looked at the crying Youngling in his grip on her scruff bar.

"Hand her vere, Blitzwing," Skidmark murmured. He obeyed and gave her Crowcall. The little Youngling kept sobbing.

"Hush, little one," Skidmark murmured softly, holding Crowcall close to her chassis, laying the Youngling's head to her spark.

Crowcall hiccupped, but started to stop crying. Skidmark rocked her back and forth, holding her close.

"It's okay... Shh," Skidmark kept saying softly. Crowcall finally calmed down, burying her face plates in the Femme warrior's chassis.

"She's always been good vith ze Younglings," Blitzwing grinned.

Skidmark still held the Youngling, now smiling at the rest of the Mechs and Femmes. "The humans are having somezing called firevorks. Care to go see zhem?"

Rumble nodded, putting his arm out to Snowfrost, who gladly looped her arm with his. Skidmark held Crowcall against her shoulder, taking Raveneye's servo as she was let down.

They walked out of the base after using the doors to get to the ocean and out. Skidmark comm. linked someone, whispering urgently.

They all lied back, watching the night sky explode and light up with the brightly colored fireworks. Rumble held Snowfrost in his lap, wrapping his arms around her, as she laid her head against his chassis.

The bushes started to rustle, as a black and white figure with a blue visor stepped out. Suddenly both Younglings shrieked, running over and hugging his leg.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

Jazz knelt down and embraced the Femlings, murmuring.

"Ah was so worried 'bout ya," he smiled. "It's good ta see ya again."

"Daddy, the Decepticons kidnapped us and they kept asking us questions! I was so scared," Crowcall whimpered, hugging him.

"It's alright, ahm here lil one," Jazz smiled softly.

"I wasn't scared at all, Dad, I protected her!" Raveneye boasted, as Jazz grinned.

"Ahm glad to hear that, an' ahm proud ta say you're mah Brave lil Femme," Jazz hugged them both.

Snowfrost looked over and smiled, as Rumble turned around.

"Isn't that an Autobot?" he mumbled. Snowfrost nodded, and putting a digit over his mouth plates.

"Shush, and let's enjoy this night, shall we?" Snowfrost smiled.

Rumble smiled back, before lowering his head and connecting his lip plating to hers. Snowfrost widened her optics, before slowing closing them. She kissed right back, melting in his touch.

(A/N: So awkward for me to be typing this... But it's cute!)

They separated, but kept their faces close.

"You like that?" Rumble murmured.

"It was amazing," Snowfrost smiled.

He smiled back.

"Happy Fourth of July, Snowfrost.."

"Happy Fourth of July, Rumble.

Snowfrost kissed him on the cheek as she said it, making him blush, but hugged her close.

Skidmark 'awwed' at the sight, before watching Jazz and his Younglings walk off.

It was a beautiful night.

Authors Note: HAPPY 4TH OF JULY PEOPLE! Was this good? Bad? I accept flames. :3 Please Review and I hope you readers enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Solid Love Chapter 5

Authors Note: Currently writing Chapter 14 of When Freedom Comes. =_= Writing this while my electric is out, I'm on the iPod Touch. o3o Anyway, this is Chapter 5, another sweet Romance chapter between Rumble and my OC. Thanks for all the alerting, favoriting, and Reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does. I only own Snowfrost and Skidmark. Please Review, but do ENJOY. ;)

Rumble went back to base with a tired Snowfrost in his arms, smiling goofily and acting like he was in a dream with his head in the clouds.

Snowfrost had her helm against his chest, a peaceful expression on her white face. Her soft red optics were closed, and Rumble smiled down at her recharging form.

Rumble walked into Soundwave and the rest of the Cassette's quarters. He walked on over to Snowfrost's berth, lying her down gently. Soundwave watched carefully through his blazing red visor. A slight smile twitched at his mouth plates behind his mask. He turned back to his paperwork.

Snowfrost twitched, wondering in her recharge where the warm body had gone. She had liked the warmth radiating from the Mech's armored body.

Rumble saw her confusion during her recharge, so he climbed into the berth with her. She relaxed suddenly, while Rumble wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

Snowfrost cuddled against him, smiling in her recharge. He smiled back down at her, resting his chin plates on top of her helm. He soon drifted into recharge with her.

When Rumble woke up, he realized he was living a dream he thought would never come true. He was no longer alone.

He had someone.

Not just someone.

He had someone who loved him. He had someone who cared. He had someone to love. He was no longer empty and alone.

Snowfrost was still recharging, so he gently nudged her awake. She murmured, rolling over to face him.

"Waking up, sunshine?" Rumble grinned.

"Mmm... Don't feel like it," Snowfrost murmured.

"Well, we have to," Rumble sighed. Snowfrost nodded, and they both stood up. Rumble walked out the door, as did the Cassette Femme.

As they were heading towards the REC room, Frenzy came out of nowhere at full speed, grabbing Snowfrost around the waist and throwing her across his shoulder.

"Ah!" she squeaked, gripping his back plates. Frenzy cackled evilly, running away.

Rumble had got the game he was playing. Rumble grinned.

"My love! I will save you!" he called, running after them.

Snowfrost shrieked, kicking her legs and pounding her black fists on his back.

"Put me down!" she howled.

Rumble caught up, running beside Frenzy. In a quick move, he snatched Snowfrost around the torso, lifting her off the running Frenzy. She sighed relieved, snuggling into Rumble.

Rumble stopped, grinning down at the Cassette Femme. She smiled, and looked away. Rumble frowned in mock hurt.

"Oh so the rescuer doesn't get a kiss for saving thy fair Femme?"

Snowfrost put her servos on the each side of his helm, kissing him on the lip plates for a split second, before pulling away.

"That all I get?" Rumble pouted mockingly, and she hit him in the arm. He laughed, putting her down.

They walked into the REC room; Snowfrost spotted Skidmark sitting on Blitzwing's lap. Rumble saw them too, arching an optical brow.

"No longer forever alone, huh Blitzwing?" Rumble grinned. Blitzwing spluttered, and Skidmark put a digit on his mouth plates.

"You do know zat ve are mates?" Skidmark smiled. She rubbed her slightly bigger abdomen plates. Snowfrost gawked.

Blitzwing smiled proudly, holding Skidmark close.

Snowfrost smiled widely, "Congratulations! Does Megatron know you're Carrying?"

Blitzwing looked disturbed, and so did Skidmark.

"Not yet..." she mumbled.

"Only Hook knows," Blitzwing added.

"Ve don't want him knowing yet," Skidmark said.

"Don't want who knowing what?"

"Lord Megatron!" Skidmark squeaked.

He didn't look very amused, and he had a death glare on his face plates.

"Umm... I guess ve should tell jou now," Blitzwing murmured.

Megatron narrowed his blood red optics, "Tell me what?"

Skidmark looked disturbed and nervous.

"W-well..." she stuttered.

Megatron looked ready for an answer, slowing losing patience.

"I-I'm..." she twiddled her digits, trying to find the words.

"Well?" Megatron growled.

"I-I'm ca-carrying..." Skidmark looked nervous and the words tumbled out of her vocalizer.

Snowfrost searched Megatron's face some kind of expression. Finally a pleased one came across his grey face.

"Excellent," he mused.

Blitzwing sighed in relief, as did Skidmark. When Megatron went to get an Energon cube, the Carrying Femme placed a servo on her abdomen.

"Zat was a close vone," she sighed.

Blitzwing nodded in agreement, pulling her close.

Not noticing Rumble was gone, Snowfrost turned around to see him coming towards her with two Energon cubes. He gave her one, sipping his own.

(A/N: I'm in a bowling alley. =3=)

Rumble looked troubled as he sipped the Energon. He felt uneasy, his red visor flicking to Snowfrost, then the Energon. Back and forth, until Snowfrost had to say something.

"Rumble?" she asked worriedly.

"Hm?" was all he said.

"Are you okay?" Snowfrost sounded even more worried when she asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Rumble mumbled.

Snowfrost gasped when he started wrenching, clutching his tanks.

Rumble purged all over the floor. He moaned, clutching his tanks again, bent over. Snowfrost ran over to support him. She tried to help him to the Med bay.

Hook ran over, cursing something.

"Put him on the berth," he ordered. Snowfrost helped him onto the berth, while he wrenched again.

Hook ran quickly for a bucket, making it just in time for Rumble to purge in it. Snowfrost winced, wringing her servos.

Rumble shook his head slowly, his visor paling.

Hook ran a scan over him, mumbling something when he went to a computer to read the results.

"What's wrong with him?" Snowfrost asked worriedly.

"He's got a virus," Hook shook his helm.

Authors Note: YES! CLIFFHANGER! I'm so evil... X3 Hope this satisfied you readers... *Gets a cookie from a happy reader* Nom Nom... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please do review. I ACCEPT FLAMES!


	6. Chapter 6

Solid Love Chapter 6 Authors Note: Please read what I have to say... Please, PLEASE, send me Suggestions! On Reviews or PM, I don't care. Their just needed badly! You can have an account, or not have an account... Thank you if you read this. ;) Okay, less important things. I wrote this with NO suggestions whatsoever... So it might be short and crumby. :/ Like a Cookie! :D Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, nor their characters. Hasbro owns them. I only own Skidmark, and Snowfrost. :3 Enjoy and Review if you think this deserves one. Suggestions are very welcome! Don't be afraid to send any in, I'll look at them all. ^_^ "A-a virus?" Snowfrost stammered, glancing at the groaning Rumble on the Med Bay berth. He clutched his tanks, his entire frame shaking uncontrollably. Rumble's visor seemed to widened, curling in on himself. His frame gave a wretched twitch, and he rolled over. Hook swiftly with speed, grabbed a bucket and put it under the twitching Cassette. Just on time, Rumble purged into it, coughing. Snowfrost buried her face plates in her servos, unable to see him in this condition. Rumble gagged and purged into the bucket again. He rolled on his back plates, curling in on himself. Snowfrost looked at him with her purple optics, taking his servo in her hand. "I-I... B-b-b-be a-all r-r-right," Rumble croaked, mechanical voice spasms taking over his entire voice. Energon tears welled up in Snowfrost's optics. She squeezed his servo, as he weakly squeezed back. Suddenly Hook slammed his fist near the computer results, growling. "This isn't just a virus..." Hook snarled quietly. "What is it?!" Snowfrost cried out, panicking. "Well, in our frame construction when we are sparked naturally we have Cybertonium in our bodies. Though in Earth's atmosphere it deteriorates over time and needs to be replaced. The effects vary. Not being able to control one's actions, as well as not being able to transform fully. But unfortunately I don't have any Cybertonium in stock, as it is mined in a deep pit on Cybertron," Hook explained. "And ever since the war, no one has mined it, but you can still find it rarely on Cybertron." Snowfrost looked at Rumble with tears welling up in her optics. "I'll go," she whispered. "For Rumble's sake, I'll go to Cybertron and find the Cybertonium." Hook looked at her like she was crazy and grabbed her arm. "You can't do that, it's too dangerous," Hook growled. Snowfrost wrenched out of his grip with tears streaming down her white cheek plates. "I can't lose him!" she yelled at him, choking down a sob. "I love him too much to lose him!" Hook ran his servo down his face plates as he growled. "Okay, fine, go get yourself killed. And if you fail to bring back that Cybertonium, he will offline." Snowfrost set a determined look on her face plates with a nod. She walked over to Rumble's unconscious body on the medical berth. She laid her black servo across the side of his face and brushed her thumb across his cheek plate. She bent down and kissed his lip plates softly. Snowfrost swore that she caught his lip plates twitch into a slight smile. "I love you with all my spark, Rumble, I won't let you offline. I won't come back until I have found the Cybertonium. You saved my life in that escape pod when you first found me, now it's my time to save yours." Authors Note: Holy muffins, I am so sorry about the long wait. I feel so bad for keeping you guys waiting for so long! And counting that this is such a short chapter, it makes me feel worse. Please I need suggestions for when she goes to Cybertron. You can say your idea/suggestion in the Reviews or a PM. If you don't have an account, that's fine. You can say it in a review if you don't have an account. I hope you liked this Chapter. Again, I am so sorry for the wait. 


End file.
